Moments in Life
by acciofandoms
Summary: Just simply a series of PJO and HoO random one-shots based on some random prompts. Submit any prompt you want and I will try to write a one-shot on it. Emphasis on 'TRY'. Please read & review! Correcting some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasy – Unicorns, rainbows

**I was just bored so I decided to change some parts of some of the one-shots coz I got some facts wrong.**

* * *

Prompt: Fantasy – Unicorns, rainbows and llamas

Piper was in her cabin watching My Little Pony on her laptop when Annabeth, Jason and Percy walked in.

"Hey Piper! Whaddya doing? And … whoa," Annabeth's eyes widened, "what's that you're watching? My Little Pony? Seriously Piper?"

Piper turned around, annoyed that she being disturbed. "Geez. Next time before you enter my cabin, please knock the door. And yes, I'm watching My Little Pony, got a problem?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Percy beat her to it.

"Um … nope, no problem at all," Percy said. "Ponies. Very cute. What is My Little Pony by the way?"

Piper gaped at the question. "Uh … h-how do I explain it …"

"It's okay if you-" Jason started.

"Aha! I got it! Think … THINK ABOUT UNICORNS! OR RAINBOWS! OR LLAMAS! OR UNICORNS POPPING ABOUT LLAMAS WHO ARE POOPING OUT RAINBOWS!" Piper blurted out.

There was a moment of silence.

"SERIOUSLY PIPER?!"

* * *

**I really don't what to add on so it's still really short.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2012

**This is after the whole HoO series, assuming none of the 7 has died.**

* * *

Prompt: 2012

It was a Friday night and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo were hanging out in the Argo II.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Piper spoke up breaking the five-minute silence.

"Geez. How would I know? Ask Leo. It was _his_ idea to hang out together every Friday night." Percy replied.

Piper waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind. So what shall we do now?"

"How bout we watch a movie?" Jason suggested.

"OH YEAH BABY! I'LL GO MAKE THE POPCORN!" Leo pumped his fist up in the air and rushed to the kitchen.

"I'll just … um … go watch over him. Before he blows anything up." Annabeth said as she hurried away in the same direction.

"Seriously, Wise Girl. Relax. I doubt he'll blow up his whole ship." Percy said.

Five seconds later, a loud BOOM could be heard from the kitchen.

"Ooookay. I take back what I just said."

"So back to topic." Piper said. "What movie shall we watch?" She took the CD album from a cabinet and flipped through it. "Since when did that repair boy have so many CDs?"

"For all you know, they could be pirated." Percy pointed out.

"You know, for someone with a nickname such as Seaweed Brain, you are pretty smart." Jason said.

"Thank you. I get that a lot." Percy said sarcastically.

"Can't you two just stop fighting for a moment?" Piper shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," they both said mockingly.

"Hey guys! I'm back with the popcorn." Leo walked up to them with Annabeth trailing at the back. "So have you chosen a movie yet?"

They shook their head. Annabeth took the CD album and started flipping through it.

"We could watch '2012'. I haven't watch that yet and I heard it's really good."

They all agreed and settled down to watch the movie.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later_

"So basically, the movie's talking about the world ending in 2012?" Percy asked as they watched the credits scrolling up the screen.

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain. How can you believe this kind of stuff?" Annabeth said while gesturing to the TV.

"But I'm still too young to die!"

"Who said you were going to die?"

"It's the APOCALYPSE!" Percy and Leo said at the same time, ignoring Annabeth.

Annabeth turned to Piper and Jason and said, "Don't encourage them."

Piper shook her head. "I won't. But you know, one day when we grow up, we should let our children watch this movie and say that we survived this."

Jason scoffed. "Nah. This is nothing compared to what we have dealed with before."

"… You've got a point there Sparky. Has all the boys suddenly become smarter?"

* * *

**I've re-written this one too. Added some things, changes some parts. My chapters have a lot of dialogues. I'm trying to reduce on them but… I don't know how. ._.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snowball fight

**Hi guys. I'm back. I didn't expect to write two chapters in one day but Chinese tuition was so boring I kind of wrote this in class. More of I came up of the idea and wrote it on my way home. Just realised I didn't put the disclaimer for the previous two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Prompt: Snowball fight

"Ahhh. I'm bored. I mean like it's December and the mood here is so tense! Christmas is just months away." Nico complained as he sat down beside Percy on the beach.

"So Zombie Dude, what do you want to do then?" Percy asked.

"Um … I don't know. You know, we should have a snowball fight!"

"How do you intend to get the snow then?"

Nico smiled evilly. "Now I understand why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. Snow is water in the solid state. So I was thinking that you could create the snow."

"Oh. Great idea, Corpse Breath. Wait a minute, I'll just go tell the others." Percy said and ran off towards the cabins shouting, "SNOWBALL FIGHT ON THE DECK OF THE ARGO II NOW!"

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 for ya. Thanks for reading and I hope you all will review. Can someone give me some topic/prompts I can make one-shots on? Thanks again guys. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Get a room!

**Hi guys! I wrote this during my English tuition on Saturday but didn't have time to upload it. Yes, yes. I know, I admit that I stone in all my classes like how I'm uploading this in my Science class but the teacher in't here so you can't blame me. Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's too short but I lose interest easily.**

* * *

Prompt: Get a room!

Percy POV:

Annabeth and I were teaching some of the younger campers sword-fighting.

"Ok guys. So now we are going to give you all a demonstration." Annabeth told them.

I grinned. "Oh really, Wise Girl? Ready to get your butt kicked by me?"

"Ha. As if. You are going to have your butt kicked, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she unsheathed her dagger while I uncapped Riptide and it grew into a three-metre Celestial Bronze sword.

She charged at me and tried to stab me with her dagger but I sidestepped and used the technique Luke taught me when I first came to camp, causing her dagger to clatter out of her hand harmlessly. I held Riptide to her throat.

"I guess I win this round again, Wise Girl."

She just simply smiled. "Oh really? You think so, Seaweed Brain? How 'bout this?" she said and pulled me in for a kiss.

Just then, one of the camper we were teaching shouted, "GET A ROOM, GUYS!"

I didn't know whose face was redder - mine or Annabeth.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4 for you guys. Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbows

**Hey. I'm in a great mood so maybe I'll post two chapters tomorrow. I kinda got the inspiration for this chapter from another fanfic. It's called '25 Ways to Prank Octavian" by Empty Thoughts. Read it! It's very funny. Anyway here's chapter 6. It's not in anyone's POV (though it may seem to be).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Prompt: Rainbows

Travis and Connor were in the woods, deciding on their next prank.

**Key: (**Normal** is Travis and **_italic_** is Connor)**

"_So who shall we prank first?"_ Connor asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the couples?"

"_Nah. We already did that last week! How bout we choose a particular cabin?"_

"Oh sure! How bout …" Travis whispered something into Connor's ear. Upon hearing whatever Travis had said, he smiled slyly.

"_Cool …"_

"Come on! Let's get back to the cabin to get the stuff ready."

"_Oh yeah! They wouldn't know what hit them at all! Race you to the cabin!" _Connor said as he dashed off.

"Hey! No fair!" Travis shouted as he followed his twin.

They reached the cabin panting and all sweaty. They sat on their respective beds for a cool-down before carrying out the prank. Travis took out his 'secret prank box' from under his bed and took out two colour-contrasting, neon costumes. He also fished out two packets of Skittles. He handed the green suit to Connor and kept the red one for himself.

"_No fair, man. Why you get the red one?" _Connor whined.

"Coz' I'm awesome. Deal with it." Travis answered. "Just wear on your suit, it's just a few minutes."

Connor grumbled as he went into a cubicle to change his clothes and Travis did likewise. They acted like ninjas, meaning they acted very suspiciously. Luckily for them, the Iris cabin wasn't very far away. They hid behind a soda machine near the cabin. 'Who knew there were vending machines in camp? Most likely for Mr. D.' Connor thought.

"Sheesh, Connor. Don't space out like this. So here's the plan …"

They stepped out and Travis knocked on the door of the Iris cabin. Butch opened it, looking very confused. When your mum is the goddess of rainbows, you don't get much visitors. Suddenly, a shower of skittles came pouring in. he swear he heard someone yelling something like "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" before that. Where has he heard that before? Ah yes, that Skittles advertisement.

"I don't think they have tasted enough rainbow yet."

Again they took out a handful of Skittles and yell, "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Butch hurriedly close the cabin door as he heard the shower of skittles hitting against the door. Jeez. What was with these people? He looked out the window and saw Tyson yelling something about fish ponies. Right, Tyson had a hippocampi (a.k.a *ahem* fish *ahem* ponies). The Stolls ran back to their cabin and quickly changed into their normal clothes, getting ready for their next lesson. They high-fived each other as they started to plan their next prank.

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you liked this chapter. And can you guys please help me out with the prompts? Pretty please? I'm running out of ideas. Can I promote one of my friend's fanfic? You can ignore the next few sentences if you want. It's a Mark of Athena one. I know there are a lot of those kind of Fanfics but please give it a try? Her pen name is Demigod Bluez. Thanks again guys and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Banana

**Hey guys. I wrote this during recess. Before you read on, go and watch the Despicable Me 2 trailer on YouTube first. It should be very easy to find and I doubt most of you haven't watched it yet. Thanks!**

* * *

Prompt: Banana (Minion 1: BA BA BA BA BA NA NA

Minion 2: *punches Minion 1*

Minion 1: AHHHHH!)

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Well, _almost_ normal. Since when was camp normal anyway? Leo was walking towards his cabin when Travis and Connor popped out of nowhere. They both had that trademark grin of theirs.

_Uh oh_, Leo thought.

Leo forced a smile onto his face. "Hey guys. Whaddya doing here?"

"Oh nothing much," Travis started.

"There's something we want to show you though," Connor continued.

Leo face-palmed himself mentally for not running away sooner.

"So what do you want to show me?" Leo asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, it's called …"

"THE BANANA SONG!"

"Um … a song?"

"Yeah. And it goes like this: BA BA BA BABANANA BA BA BA BABANANA NA NA NA AHH POTATO NA AH AH BANANA AH AH TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA NI BA LO BA NI KA NO JI GA~ BA BA BA BABANANA. YO PLANO HU LA PA NO NO TU MA BANANA LIKE A NUPI TALAMO BANANA BA BA POTATO HO HOOOOOO TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA NI BA LO BA NI KA NO JI GA BA BA BA BABANANAAAAAAAAA!"

**Time skip to the next day**

"A BA BA BABANANA BA BA BA BABANANA NA NA NA AHH POTATO NA AH AH BANANA AH AH TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA NI BA LO BA NI KA NO JI GA~ BA BA BA BABANANA. YO PLANO HU LA PA NO NO TU MA BANANA LIKE A NUPI TALAMO BANANA BA BA POTATO HO HOOOOOO TO GA LI NO PO TA TO NI GA NI BA LO BA NI KA NO JI GA BA BA BA BABANANAAAAAAAAA!" Travis, Connor and Leo sang at the same time.

"SHUT UP, GUYS!" some of the campers and hunters of Artemis, who were over for the week, yelled.

* * *

**So that's chapter 6. Sorry if it's too short or if the characters are kind OOC but I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Movie

**Hi. I wrote this based on a picture. I forgot where I got it from but if you have it, you will find that the speech later at the back is about the same as the picture. I suppose everyone have watched The Lightning Thief movie. I have to say it really sucks. Hoping like hell they don't mess up Sea of Monsters. Well, at least Annabeth is blond this time. (And I think that Luke in the movie is kinda hot) Please excuse me. I shall go bang my head on the wall to remove that thought outta my mind.**

* * *

Prompt: Movie

Percy and Annabeth were sitting by the beach when Annabeth takes out her laptop.

"Jeez Annabeth. Don't you ever relax? I mean like it's the summer holidays and you're on the computer. Seriously Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "NO, I'M DUMBLEDORE."

Percy's expression was like the 'TT_TT lll' and 'O.o' emoticons combined. "You read Harry Potter?"

"Of course I do! And sure, I'm relaxing alright." Annabeth gestured to the screen. "Does this look like work to you? So relax a bit seaweed brain."

Percy took a quick glance at the computer screen and saw that read 'Windows Media Player', just that it was in Greek **(I couldn't find the Greek translation. Sorry.)** "I didn't know your computer was in Greek. So what are you doing?"

"Oh, if it was in English, I can't read it, can i? And I'm watching a movie."

"Mm Hmm. What movie?"

Annabeth had a rare mischievous gleam in her eyes and she smiled slightly. "See for yourself."

"Fine," Percy said as Annabeth clicked the 'play' button.

"Oh cool!" Percy said after he read the title. "They made a movie 'bout me!"

"Jeez, shut it Kelp-for-Brains."

* * *

**Time skip to 40 minutes later (till end of movie)**

"Are you kidding me? They made me look like _that_? And she's _totally_ flirting with your character! Wait, where's Clarisse and Mr. D.? HOW COULD THEY NOT PUT IN TWO PRETTY IMPORTANT PEOPLE? And I really wanted to see that toilet bowl part ..."

"Wait … I don't remember that part … My dad has a tattoo? I don't even have an iPod …"

"Since when do we fight the hydra? Los Angeles? That is NOT the real entrance to the underworld!"

"Mick Jagger Hades? And what's up with Persephone?"

"Where in Hades is the REAL ANTAGONIST? And I still can't believe they chose that actor to be me … Seriously?"

"Jeez. Calm down Annabeth. At least they made a movie on the book, though they did screw up a little … Never mind."

_At least Annabeth hugged me in that scene_, Percy thought.

"This movie was a total waste of drachmas. Have I known, I would never want to watch the movie at all."

* * *

**Ok. I'm back. That was a great stress reliever. So who agrees with the last sentence? :D I do! Anyway, please review! Hope you liked this chapter. Now I shall go look at my pictures for more inspiration. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pillow fight

**Hey. This one takes place somewhere during Mark of Athena on the Argo II. #randomness**

* * *

Prompt: Pillow fight

"Hey Piper! IN YOUR FACE!" someone shouted from behind.

_Ah, the unmistakable voice of that over hyperactive repair boy_, Piper thought. She turned around to see a pillow flying towards her. "OOF!" she said as the pillow hit her right in the face, causing her to fall from the bed and landed on her butt. She removed the pillow from her face to see everyone trying to hold back or hide their laughter, unsuccessfully. Even her boyfriend, Jason, had an amused look on his face. Most importantly of all, she saw Leo grinning lopsidedly like a lunatic on the bed.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank were all hanging out in the living room of the Argo II, all feeling very bored.

"You are _so_ dead, repair boy!" Piper shouted and picked up the pillow, aiming it in Leo's direction.

It took Leo about five seconds to process what Piper had just said. He tried to run away but was too slow. Suddenly, the pillow caught fire and burned down to ashes. There was a moment of silence as Piper tried to remember how to talk.

"Leo! That was my favourite pillow!"

Leo looked stunned and kind of amused. "Oh. Wow, beauty queen. I didn't know you had a pink fluffy pillow for a favourite. I didn't know you liked pink."

"Umm … that was a present from mum. And it's … very soft too." Piper's cheeks flushed.

Hazel spoke up. "Jeez, Leo. Spare Piper, 'kay? How but we have a pillow fight now?"

Percy got up and pumped his fist in the air. "Oh yeah! Count me in!"

He took the nearest pillow and flung it in a random direction. Unfortunately for him, it hit Annabeth in the stomach.

"You are _so _going to be the death of me, seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she took out her dagger and started to polish it.

"OMG. I'd better get out of here before she skewers me with that." He turned and dashed out of the doors and down the corridors towards his cabin.

Annabeth sheathed her dagger and smiled sweetly at the others. "So shall we start now?"

* * *

**Time skip to 2 hours later**

Percy came back from his cabin and peeked into the room. "Wow. Just _wow_, guys. You all really did a great job at destroying a room."

The room was like a war field, meaning it was _really_ messy. Feathers were littered everywhere. _Most probably from the pillow, I guess,_ Percy thought. Everyone looked pretty tired, even hyperactive Leo.

"So … I believe you guys had fun, right?"

"Oh yes. I haven't had this in a long time," Hazel said.

"Yup. And it's not over yet," Annabeth continued, popping the 'p'.

Percy's face fell and he felt something was pretty wrong. It could be a prank. "It's not?"

She picked up a pillow and aimed it at Percy. "PILLOW FIGHT CONTINUED!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that Frank didn't say anything but I couldn't come up with anything. Well, today I had PBL (problem-based learning) presentation till about 1 p.m. My group was the third one so we finished presenting pretty early. I hate my timetable – coz mother tongue is the last period. We **_**all**_** hoping like crazy that we could skip it. Well, please review! And please give me some prompts/topics. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tree Powers

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long but I had no inspiration and I was also kinda lazy. *sheepish smile* Well, here's chapter 9 and I hope you like it. Sorry for any gramatical errors. Credits to my friend, Demigod Bluez, who helped me write most of this chapter, and Pristine Kirsten, who came up with the prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. How I wish I do...**

* * *

Prompt: Tree powers

Rachel was on her way to Percy's house. His mom, Sally Jackson, had invited her, Annabeth and Nico over for some blue cookies, and she was _not_ going to miss this golden opportunity to eat those legendary cookies of hers. She skipped and whistled a happy tune and rounded a corner. Suddenly, a masked man popped out of nowhere.

_Uh oh. This can't be good, _she thought.

The man took out a knife from his pocket. A thief had her cornered. She sighed and shook her head. _Wonderful_. She survived monsters, the second Titan war, and Kronos to be taken down by a thief. He pinned her down and had a knife at her throat so she had no choice but to scream for help.

"SAVE ME! I'M BEING ROBBED!"

Surprisingly, Percy came running to her rescue. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" He fumbled around in his pockets, probably searching for his ballpoint pen, Riptide. "Dang! Never mind! TREE POWERS, ACTIVATE!"

_Poof!_ Percy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and there in his place was a tree. A full-grown, real-life pine tree.

Rachel stared at him, dumbfounded and her mouth agape. However, the thief was so freaked out by Percy's 'miraculous' transformation that he ran away, screaming about unicorns and magical sparkly ponies from magic Wonder Land and My Little Pony. Who knew that thieves watched My Little Pony? Soon, the thief had disappeared from sight. A cloud of smoke surrounded the tree again and Percy stood there, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, it worked!" Percy exclaimed triumphantly.

Rachel did nothing but face palm.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Hope it is not too short. Tell me in a review! :) Maybe my next chappie will be on spiders and it's based on another picture. Some Percabeth in it. What other pairings do you think I should have? And remember to review! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jellyfish

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 10. This is the re-uplaoded version. Credits to Demigod Bluez for helping me write most of the story. Well, I added some stuff but it's still pretty short. Enjoy!**

Prompt: Jellyfish

Annabeth was helping Percy with his Marine Biology homework. Being the son of Poseidon, he had an advantage, but still sucked when it came to theory.

_Man, this is boring,_ he thought.

"Now, Percy. What is a jellyfish made of?" Annabeth said, breaking Percy out of his thoughts.

Percy blinked. "What did you say again?"

Annabeth sighed and crossed her hands. "Jeez seaweed brain. Were you even _listening_ to my _interesting_ presentation?"

"Um… no? Were you even talking just now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I was. Why did I even agreed to teach you in the first place?"

Percy put his hands in surrender position. "Cool down owl-head! I'm sorry, 'kay? I'll promise not to doze off in class next time."

"Go swear it on the River Styx."

Percy whined and received a glare from Annabeth.

"Fine fine. I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx, never to doze off in class ever again," he mumbled.

"Good. Now let's continue with the lesson," Annabeth said with a faked cheerful tone. "As I was saying, a jellyfish is 99% water. It has no brains and no anus."

Suddenly, Nico popped out of nowhere, an evil smile on his face. "Heh... reminds me of you, Percy."

Percy scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"Sheesh. You are _really_ dense. Well, Percy," Nico smirked. "A jellyfish is 99% water, has no brains and no anus. Like you. You're like water, being the son of Poseidon. You have no brains, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your constipation issues."

Percy blushed. "SHUT UP, NICO!"

Annabeth face-palmed as she watched the two boys arguing about Percy's 'constipation issues'.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Spiders

**Hi guys! Actually I came up with this idea like last week but was too lazy to write it down. Guilty, I guess. Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. If I did, I wouldn't even be on right now.**

* * *

Prompt: Spiders

Percy POV:

I was making my way towards the arena for my sword-fighting lessons when I heard some footsteps and it got louder with every passing second. I turned around and saw Annabeth running towards me, her blond hair swaying in the wind and stormy grey eyes full of worry and shock. Wait… worry? Shock? I tried to hold back a laugh but still put on an amused expression.

"Hey Wise Girl. What- Whoa!" I exclaimed as Annabeth crashed into me and we landed on the ground with Annabeth on top of me.

I rubbed my head and made sure I didn't have a concussion. "Jeez, Annabeth. Slow down will ya?"

"Percy!" she said, faking a hurt tone. "How could you ask me to slow down when there's this big, hairy monster chasing me?"

"Big, hairy monster?" I asked. I think I know what was chasing her…

"Yes! And it has really big teeth and many legs…"

"Sheesh Annabeth. Are you even sure there's such an animal or monster?"

"I'm not kidding you! Do I look like I am? Anyway just quickly go kill that… that monstrous beast!"

"Um… no. But you sound like you are. And you are just exaggerating it. It's just a spider."

"Argh! You boys are hopeless!" She threw her hands in the air. "Anyway just _kill it_!"

"Fine…" I trailed off and added under my breath, "Children of Athena, during wars, no problem, but when it comes to spiders, they scream like it's the end of the world."

"What did you say just now?"

I went to kill the 'monstrous beast'. Um… correction, _spider_. "There. It's done. You may go now. I'm off!"

"Wait!"

"What is it now, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth pointed at where the spider was and huffed, "No way am I stepping there!"

"Why not?"

"The spider stepped there!" Annabeth protested. "I don't want to step on the _same _spot where it stepped on just now!"

I resisted the urge to roll his eyes and face-palm so I tried doing it mentally.

"Fine. I'll carry you back to your cabin then." I picked Annabeth bridal-style and carried her to cabin six, gaining a lot of 'Aww' along the way, mostly from the love-sick Aphrodite kids.

**Wow. That was 370 words **_**exactly**_**, minus the 'prompt' and the '_ POV'.**** Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm not very good at grammar and vocabulary. I'm wondering how long you guys want my chapters to be, so please tell me your opinions. Please review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12: Fish Ponies

**Actually this chapter was in my phone for a few weeks already but I was too lazy to upload it. So how often do you want me to update? Please don't say every day. I can't update on weekends as my parents are at home and I don't think they encourage me to look at the computer or phone too often. Maybe like once every two or three days?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO but watch out… one day I shall DOMINATE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Prompt: Fish Ponies

"Let's play a game," Nico said.

"Oh sure. Great way to start a conversation. What game?" Thalia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um ..." Nico wondered as he played with the zip on his jacket.

"You suggest playing a game and you don't know what to play. Great," Thalia huffed and Nico swore he saw her roll her eyes.

"How bout 'Truth and Dare'?" Percy suggested but when he saw Annabeth pale slightly, he added abruptly, "Ok. Forget what I just said."

There were looks of disappointment on a few people's faces.

"Maybe we can play 'I went to the zoo and saw'?" Piper said.

"Well … that should be a game where no one will be embarrassed, I guess ..." Reyna trailed off.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Jeez. You guess?"

"What? Got a problem?" Reyna used her famous glare on Annabeth that would have made _almost_ everyone pee on their pants. Emphasis on 'almost everyone'. Well, seems like Annabeth was one on the minority.

Percy decided to step in. "Guys, stop acting like little kids."

"We are not GUYS!" Annabeth and Reyna said simultaneously.

"Sorry!" Percy squeaked.

Piper cleared her throat for attention. "Ahem. Back to topic," she prompted.

"Yeah. Um ... right. Back to topic. Wait… what were we even talking about in the first place?" Jason looked confused.

"Jeez. You boys are hopeless."_*****_

"Well, where's the fun in that game?" Travis protested.

"I know right?" Connor said and hi-fived his brother.

"You two are _really_ brothers. I guess 'great minds think alike.'_******_" Leo shrugged.

Annabeth scoffed, "_Great minds_? How in the world are they intelligent?"

"Jeez. Who cares about their minds?" Piper gestured towards the door. "Well, if you have any objections, please leave. Now."

"Fine. I'm leaving. Travis, let's go." Connor got up and started to leave.

"Hey wait! I'm leaving too!" Leo followed them hurriedly.

"Good. Now that we have gotten rid of those _annoying_ people, let's play that game."

"I start," Percy suggested. "I went to the zoo and saw a lion."

Annabeth continued, "I went to the zoo and saw a lion and monkey."

Nico decided to go next. "I went to the zoo and saw a lion, monkey and zebra."

"I went to the zoo and saw a lion, monkey, zebra and..." Tyson got stuck halfway through so he said the first thing that came to mind. "um... some fish ponies!"

"Um… Tyson? You don't see _fish ponies_ at the _zoo_."

"I don't?" Tyson looked crestfallen.

Annabeth turned and looked at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you _really_ need to bring Tyson to the zoo someday."

* * *

_*** - I know I used this in my previous chapter but I really didn't know what else to add.**_

_**** - My friends keep on going on about this phrase so I just used it in this chapter. **_

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**Word count: 436 words**

**Is that okay with you guys? Hope so. How did you all like the disclaimer? There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I think. Please review! All reviews are greatly appreciated, including flames and constructive criticism; it can help improve my writing skills (provided you all don't write crap). Thanks guys. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Muffins

**YO. Nothing much to say here. Credits to Demigod Bluez for helping write the chapter and Pristine Kirsten for supplying the prompt. Thank you all for your reviews. Can I please have like at least one review per chapter? That shouldn't be much to ask for right? Even if you don't review, I'll still update. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt: Muffins

Nico POV:

Today was definitely _not_ my definition of a great day. Okay, so let me tell you what had happened. I had just shadow travelled into camp and a muffin hit me square in the jaw. I scowled, and was going to my cabin, when I saw Percy jump out in front of me, arms full of muffins. Banana nut muffins, chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins, cheese muffins. You want it, he's got it. Looking at his mischievous smile, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Uh-oh."

Guessing what was going to happen next, I ran away as fast as I could with Percy throwing muffins one after another at me. Where he got the muffins, I couldn't be bothered to ask. I ran into a random shadow and shadow travelled away, ending up at the Demeter cabin. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Percy wouldn't dare attack me in here. Just when I thought he'd finally gotten rid of Percy, he popped out from behind a bush in the cabin's garden, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Who knew you could plant bushes indoors?

"Hello, Nico. IT'S FRENCH DUDE DAY!" he yelled. "Just call me Monsieur Jackson," he added in a horrible French accent.

I stared at him, gaping. "Percy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Percy's answer was a muffin thrown in my face.

"Dammit. NOT AGAIN!" I groaned.

The chase started _again_. Suddenly, I grinned. I just had the perfect idea how to stop this. I sped up, heading towards a _certain_ cabin. Percy laughed maniacally and started throwing even more muffins. I got pissed. Just where in Hades did he get _so_ many muffins? What a waste of food. I could imagine my stepmother, Demeter, nagging at Percy on food consumption and random stuff about cereal.

"Dude, are you ever going to stop throwing muffins?" I yelled over my shoulder.

Percy laughed his version of an evil villain laugh.

"NO. BECAUSE I WORKIN ZE MUFFIN FACTORY," Percy replied, not forgetting his annoying French accent.

He should have just given it up. He's _hopeless_ at it. I cursed. Hopefully, my _wonderful_ plan would work. I rounded a corner and reached the Athena cabin. _Finally_. Percy, thinking he had me cornered, raised his arm and threw a banana nut muffin really hard. I braced myself and waited for a second before bending down. The muffin sailed over my head and I heard the door of the Athena cabin opened and someone stepped out.

"Percy, what on earth is-" the person was cut off by the muffin thrown at her face. _Hard_.

The voice sounded like a female. It bounced off the person's nose and landed on the floor with a sickening thud. I really pity that person.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" the person, whom I have now confirmed is _'she'_, screamed.

I opened my eyes to see Percy's eyes widened and he ran off as fast as possible, chased by a _very angry_ Annabeth Chase brandishing her dagger.

_Wow, I have a great timing I guess,_ I thought inside my head as I watched the _couple_ chasing each other.

I laughed maniacally all the way back to my cabin. My _evil_ plan had worked.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 13.**

**Word count: 544**

**Well, one of you requested for 1,000 words. I'll take that into consideration from my next chapter onwards. :) ****Please supply me with some prompts? *puppy eyes* And don't forget to review! Thank you all for reading! All yours in demigodishness, PEACE OUT. **


	14. Chapter 14: Mermaids

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. Long 'holiday' now so I guess I can write almost every day. And update plenty too!**

* * *

Prompt: Mermaids

Percy and Annabeth were hanging out by the beach as usual. The Second Titan War had just ended and they were having some 'quality' time when Percy suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Wise Girl. I was kinda wondering if…" Percy trailed off.

"If what?" Annabeth prompted.

"Since there are satyrs, centaurs, cyclops and all those creatures… are there mermaids too?"

"Um…" Annabeth thought for a while before saying, "I don't know."

Percy smiled slightly. "Wow. Annabeth doesn't know something. The apocalypse must be coming soon I guess."

Annabeth blushed slightly and hit Percy on the head playfully. "Shut up! Anyway, since your dad is the sea, and mermaids live in the sea, shouldn't you ask your dad instead?"

"Well… I've never really thought if it that way… Maybe I'll go ask him now. Bye Annabeth!" He gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek and ran away. Most probably to Iris Message his father.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her boyfriend run off. "Jeez. Boys… so impatient."

* * *

_The next day_

Annabeth saw Percy eating a cheeseburger at his table.

_Wow. He's early today,_ she thought walking over and sitting down next to him.

"So Seaweed Brain… Did you find out anything?"

"Actually, there was no need to ask my dad. I forgot that Triton is a merman. I remembered that fact on my way to my cabin. So I guess mermaids really existed after all." Percy shrugged.

"Gosh. You're so dense _and_ forgetful. And you didn't bother coming back to the beach?"

"I thought that you had gone back to your cabin already."

"Well I haven't. I was just sitting there enjoying the sea breeze. And seaweed brain?"

"Mhm hmm?" Percy replied, his mouth full of food.

"Mind helping me ask your dad if manatees and dugongs are related to mermaids?"

* * *

**Word count: 306 words**

**This chapter's very short as I didn't know what to write. I had wanted to end at where the first day ends but I realised it was too short so I added another day in. Actually my original plot idea was something like Percy was watching The Little Mermaid and pisses Nico off with some random singing, yeah you get the idea. Maybe that idea was better… Anyway I hope you liked this chapter despite it's shortness. Maybe I'll even rush out another chapter later. Furthermore tomorrow's National Day! And next week is e-learning week so that will add up to thirteen days of no school including Hari Raya. Happy National Day to those who live in Singapore! Have a great weekend guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bunnies

**Hi. I'm back. Demigod Diaries came out today! So glad! But I don't know when it will be shipped over to Singapore. :( And the official picture of Thalia is kinda weird. You can find it at the Camp Half-blood wikia. And Rick Riordan released the second page of 'The Staff of Hermes' on Facebook for those who haven't bought the book yet. Well, enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

Person who supplied prompt: Balletdancer5678

Prompt: Bunnies

Grover walked around the Dining Pavillion, wondering which table he should sit at. He looked through all the tables available.

Aphrodite table? They'd probably suggest to give me a makeover. But those girls are _hot._

_Stop thinking like that,_ the sane part of him said. _You've got Juniper already. Who else do you need?_

How bout the Demeter table? Plants are cool. But their plants can strangle people. That thought made Grover shiver slightly.

Dionysus table? Most of the satyrs and nymphs sit there…

After at least a minute of contemplating, he finally decided on the Poseidon table where his best friend, Percy, was sitting at. He walked over and waved at him. Percy was too busy talking to Annabeth to notice Grover walking over.

"Hi Perce."

"Hey G-man. What's up?"

"Oh. Um… nothing much. What's Annabeth doing here anyway?"

Percy blushed furiously and so did Annabeth. Neither them could decide who was redder.

Annabeth spoke up, "Oh you know. Just the usual. It's either we're discussing Capture-the-Flag tactics, prophecies, quests or just making-", Percy hurriedly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You wouldn't want to know what she'll say next, but I think the Aphrodite girls would want to hear it… Wasn't the kiss last week enough for them already?" he said with Annabeth struggling to get his hand off her mouth and briefly remembered the underwater kiss with Annabeth last week, thus blushing once again.

Sure enough, the some of the girls at the Aphrodite table were gossiping among themselves, most probably making bets, and the others were glancing over at the Poseidon table from time to time.

When Annabeth finally succeeded getting Percy's hand off her, by threatening to cut it off with her dagger, she continued, "Anyway, with the Hunters of Artemis over, we _really_ must win this game."

"Oh, sure. I guess you two can discuss that later. Meanwhile…" Grover tugged at the corner of his shirt. "I don't think Mr. D is very happy about you sitting at another table..."

Annabeth glanced at the main table.

"Sure. I'll... be off now!"

"Bye wise girl," Percy said and gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek.

After Annabeth had returned to her table, Grover sat down nervously beside Percy.

"So what brings you here today?"

"I just didn't know which table to sit at and I decided that yours is the best and safest of all."

Percy raised an eyebrow and had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Really? Are you sure? You may never know what you will see when you come here…"

Grover gulped.

"I'll... take back what I said earlier on."

"Don't worry. Since you're my friend, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Grover breathed a sigh of relief mentally.

"By the way," Percy continued, "I'm thinking of getting a pet. Maybe a dog or a rabbit."

Grover paled slightly. "No rabbits! Anything but a rabbit!"

"Why?"

"Rabbits... Meanies! Always stealing carrots from poor innocent satyrs!"

Percy sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He could have rolled his eyes too. "Jeez Grover. Rabbits can eat other types of food like lettuce. They aren't just restricted to eating carrots. Anyway, since when do you eat carrots?"

"Still don't get a rabbit! I'm begging you!" He was on the verge of fainting.

"But they're cute! And the pet will be kept at my house, not at camp."

"Get a dog instead then!"

"Maybe we should stop talking bout this. It's getting off topic."

"Yeah… maybe we should…"

* * *

_A week later_

"Hey Grover! Wassup?"

"Hi Perce. Your birthday's tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What pet have you decided to get?"

"Well… Annabeth convinced me to get a rabbit, so I got one."

_Thump_. Grover fell face flat on the ground.

_What did I say wrong?_, Percy wondered.

* * *

**Word count: 632 words**

**It may look long but I guess that because of the speech. I really like to put lots of speeches in my stories. XD I find it pretty hard to write at least 1,000 words. Remember to review guys! And I just started using Instagram and I post PJO, HoO, Kane, HP and 1D pictures. My username is **theolympusgangsta**.**


End file.
